Stakeout
by Juliet'sEmoPhase
Summary: Draco tries to distract Harry whilst they're on a mission. Post Hogwarts, non-epilogue compliant. Basically just smut. Birthday Present!
Author's Note 09-03-16: This is a birthday present for my dear friend Jade/drarrysgirl. I basically set out with a mission statement of "silly and sexy", and that's pretty much what this is lol! Enjoy xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stakeout

Surveillance was probably Harry's least favourite part of the job. He became an Auror to chase down bad guys, not to sit on his arse and stare out a window for hours on end.

"Urgh," he moaned, stretching out and going to stand and peer through the window at the bright morning sunlight. He'd been watching the warehouse all night, and not one single person had come in or out. What a waste.

"You know it won't kill you to relax for one minute?"

That was the other downside of being forced on to a stakeout. The company.

Harry sighed and responded without moving his eyes off their target. "If we miss a single thing Malfoy we'll end up demoted to cold cases for a year – I've seen it happen."

"Psht," Malfoy said, which Harry assumed to mean he disagreed. "No one's putting the great Harry Potter on desk duty," he said scornfully, coming up to stand by Harry's side.

Harry shifted slightly, concentrating harder on the building across the road, despite nothing still happening. Because the problem with being stuck with Malfoy for twelve hours instead of his regular partner wasn't in fact that that Harry hated him any longer. Quite the opposite.

Malfoy _did_ things to him. Just by bloody standing there. So Harry focused on the warehouse, and cleared his throat. "We only have fifteen minutes left," he said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Then the other team will be in. Surely we can pay attention until then?"

Draco smirked, getting into Harry's line of sight, and Harry allowed himself a glance at the other man, because surely just a quick look couldn't hurt. "I've been thinking," Malfoy said devilishly. "What it will take to break your concentration?"

Harry rolled his shoulders and scowled. "Fifteen minutes," he repeated. "Nothing is breaking my focus now Malfoy." As always, things became a challenge at the drop of a bloody hat between them, but Harry tried his best to ignore the competitive stirrings in him.

Malfoy licked his lips. "Five galleons says I can get your attention."

"What?" Harry snapped, still not looking at him. "Malfoy, we're on a case! This isn't a game – what are you doing?"

Malfoy had stepped up to his side. "Five galleons," he said again. "Or are you too afraid?"

Harry huffed. "You are not getting me away from this window," he said with a scowl as he twitched the charm that made it look from the outside like the blinds were down. "So okay, five galleons."

"Who said anything about getting you away from the window?" Malfoy asked innocently, as he slipped his hand between Harry's crotch and palmed his cock through his jeans.

" _Malfoy!"_ Harry yelled, grateful for the silencing charms as he slammed his hands against the window frame. "What the _fuck!"_

"You can tell me to stop," Malfoy purred into his ear, rubbing his hand tentatively and catching Harry's earlobe with his teeth. "I'll find another way to win the bet. But you've been staring at me all night, so I thought I might do something about that."

Harry choked out a gasp and couldn't help as his hips jerked into Malfoy's hand as it stroked him again. "I-I have not-" he spluttered. "We're – at work?" he protested feebly.

"And you're doing an excellent job at keeping lookout, aren't you," Malfoy murmured. "I'm not going to stop you, I'm just having a little fun, if you're up for it?"

Harry let out a whine, fingers digging into the wooden frame of the window, eyes glued determinedly ahead. "Um, I guess so," he said before he even really thought about it. He'd been lusting after Malfoy for ages, and now here he was, working up a lovely hard-on in Harry's increasingly tighter jeans.

"Oh good," Malfoy said with a grin, ducking under Harry's arm and dropping to his knees between Harry and the window.

"What-" Harry gulped, eyes flicking down only for a second. "What are you doing?"

"Don't mind me," Malfoy said, batting his eyelashes innocently. "I can stop at any time, just say the word, but I only win if you pay attention to me and not the warehouse."

Harry tried to swallow a moan as Malfoy used his long fingers to deftly unzip his fly and tug Harry's jeans down to his thighs. His briefs were unashamedly tented and Harry heard Malfoy chuckle.

"You certainly seem like you're enjoying this," he said wickedly, and ran the same fingers against Harry's cock through the cotton, causing him to cry out and almost buckle his knees. "But not enough to stop you looking at that silly building across the street?"

Harry grunted. "You can do what you like," he managed to utter. His skin felt like it was burning up and slick with sweat at the same time. He'd never had a man touch him like this before, but _fuck,_ he'd wanted them to. "I'm not losing this bet."

He glanced down only long enough to see Malfoy delighted smirk. "Oh Potter," he cooed. "You might regret saying that."

With one swift move he unhooked Harry's underwear and pulled both it and the jeans down to Harry's knees. Harry had to bite his lip to refrain from looking down to watch as Malfoy nuzzled his nose against Harry's bobbing length. He didn't bother to hold back the whine though as he clung onto the window frame for dear life.

"I knew you'd have a lovely cock," Malfoy said, slipping his hand underneath to cradle Harry's balls, then circling what Harry had to assume was his thumb and index finger around the base of his cock and squeezing gently. "Let's have a taste, shall we?"

Harry really did have to hang onto the wooden frame as Malfoy slipped his hot lips over the tip of his prick and swipe his tongue over the sensitive tip. "Fuck, Malfoy!" he cried. He risked looking over at the clock for a fraction of a second. They still had ten minutes until changeover. His gaze flicked only briefly down before returning back to the warehouse, enough to see Malfoy staring sinfully back up at him through golden lashes looking debauched as all fuck with Harry's cock in his mouth, sucking on it like a lollypop.

He'd had blowjobs before, but nothing had ever felt as hot as this. Draco was squeezing him tightly, restricting the blood flow as he bobbed and sucked, which was lucky as Harry might have blown his load immediately otherwise, which he absolutely never would have lived down.

As it was he had absolutely no idea how he was going to look Malfoy in the eye after this anyway, let alone if he came within a minute like some inexperienced teenager. So he held on, and reminded himself he was only going to retain some dignity if he won the bloody bet, so he grit his teeth and glowered at the building opposite, almost willing one of their suspects to appear.

He didn't really notice when his hand dropped to anchor himself against Malfoy, but he did register that his blond hair was as impossibly soft as he'd always imagined it to be as he ran his finger through it. Malfoy moaned and took him a little deeper in his mouth, and Harry had to struggle to keep his eyes open and not give in wholly to the sensation.

Malfoy though, had other ideas. He came off Harry's cock with a pop, and Harry let out an involuntary whimper of protest. He refused to look down, but Malfoy was standing up anyway, not obstructing the warehouse, but in his line of sight again.

"That doesn't seem to quite be enough," he announced playfully, licking his lips, pink from where they'd been working Harry's hard-on. "Time to take things up a notch I think."

Harry was panting and shivering, but he still didn't give Malfoy the satisfaction of giving him his full attention.

"You can try," he said, feeling a smirk creep on his face. He was in so deep now, he wasn't ashamed he was actually quite excited to see what Malfoy might do.

"Oh I will Potter," he whispered into his ear, giving Harry's taught cock one last squeeze.

"Five minutes," Harry warned him, as Malfoy was cast a lubrication spell.

"Have you done this before?" he asked as he pushed a slick finger into Harry's tight hole, and he gasped in shock.

"Um," he said, trying not to push into it, but Malfoy seemed to like that he was keen. "Not with a bloke," he admitted, his breath ragged. "Not all the way."

Malfoy hummed into his ear. "Probably not enough time then for everything," he lamented. "Pity. But I still reckon I could win."

He pushed another finger in and reached around to seize Harry's cock, assaulting him from both sides, and Harry practically howled as he grappled with the window frame. Not a soul was stirring in the street below, but he was absolutely not going to look away now.

Malfoy found the sweet spot with his fingers, and Harry knew he didn't have long. Malfoy was pressed against his back, breathing heavily into his hair. "How's that Potter?" he asked. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"Yes," Harry growled. "Don't stop, gonna – gonnna-"

He came with a splatter against the window and staggered against it, resting his forehead against his arm and panting, but not once diverting his attention from his task at hand.

He felt the tingle of a cleaning charm on his skin, and the cum vanished from in front of him. "I'm impressed Potter," Draco said fondly, with a hint of humour as he shucked up Harry's jeans and briefs. "I guess that means you win?"

Harry had only just managed to button his fly again when the pop of apparition filled the air, and he hastily stepped away from the cursed window to greet their relief, hoping desperately he didn't look too dishevelled.

If Draco was put out by their little tryst, he wasn't showing it as he beamed at the two new Aurors and shook their hands. "Are we glad to see you," he laughed tiredly. "Potter and I have been bored stiff, haven't we?"

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, bored," he said. "Are you alright if we do the handover and head off?"

It didn't take long to get their replacements up to speed, seeing as literally nothing had happened (outside anyway), and then he and Malfoy were stepping across the room to apparate away. Harry wasn't giving up that easily though.

As they were about to turn, he shoved his arm through Draco's, spinning them both so they landed in his bedroom back at Grimmauld Place.

"Potter," Malfoy said, rather amused. "Whatever are you doing?"

"Starting what you finished," he grunted, crashing their lips together in a frantic kiss, stumbling against the end of the bed as he managed to rake both his hands through that beautiful soft hair again. "Five galleons says I can make you come first."

"Oh Potter," Malfoy gasped, flipping them so they were bouncing on the mattress. "You're on."

End


End file.
